In the installation of cable television throughout extensive geographical areas, many thousands of feet of cable, even miles of cable, are suspended on available poles. This cable system involves also the use of many metal housings which frequently must be located adjacent each other with a cable connection between them. The cable must be insulated from the housings and from the mechanical connector between the housings.
In the previous practice, it has been common to select a copper rod to extend between two housings and slide on to the rod a locator clip which had to be centered on the rod to locate two additional tubular insulators on each side of the clip. This involved a plurality of parts and required assembly time. In addition, the parts did not always get properly placed on the rod which caused difficulties in the housing-to-housing connection.
The present invention contemplates a new connector which is an integral unit requiring no pre-assembly and which is always properly centered with equal conductor rod ends to insert into adjacent housings. The device is easy to assemble and dismantle and eliminates the placing of the centering clip previously used. The structure of the present invention is also such that the bonded location on a conductor together with the shape of the locator provides a radial stand-off for the conductor which provides a configuration which tunes and balances the impedance and conductance of the connector to render it more efficient in the coaxial cable circuit.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.